The Ninjago Blossom
by AlexGarmadon
Summary: I've always had an excellent memory. I could remember the smallest detail to anything if I put my mind to it. Well now is as good a time as any to start an autobiography. Everything I remember, starting from my fifth birthday and ending at my fifteenth birthday. Ten whole years of excitement, loss, and new beginnings.


**I don't own Ninjago, but I do own my life...sort of...**

* * *

"What is it?" I asked, gazing at the white flower my brother held out for me. It had ten petals on it, all as white as snow.

"It's called a Ninjago Blossom," my brother replied, "an incredibly rare flower that blossoms every hundred years. After it blooms, it won't wither until after ten years, you don't even have to water it. Every year, a petal turns a color."

"Wow," I awed at the small flower. "Lucas, what color do the petals turn?"

"That's the best part, it's a mystery until they actual change," Lucas informed me.

I smiled as he handed my the colored pot with the Ninjago Blossom. "This is the best present ever," I said, pulling my brother into a hug. I pulled back and asked, "Where did you even find it?"

Lucas glanced nervously at my bedroom door. He looked back at me and whispered, "I had to go beyond the monastery walls to get it. I know it was risky, but for you, I'd do anything."

My smile faded a little, but not totally. "Lucas, you know dad would have a fit if he found out you left."

Lucas nodded. "I realize that, but I'm ten and he can't keep me inside the monastery for ever. He and mom knew sooner or later I'd end up sneaking out."

I placed the vase holding the Ninjago Blossom on my nightstand. I grabbed my brother's hand and said, "Lucas, I don't want you getting in trouble. Maybe you should just tell Mom."

"Why don't you just tell me?" a voice asked at my door.

My body froze up, but I forced myself to turn around. "Hi, Daddy," I said nervously.

"What are you two hiding?" he asked us.

Lucas let out a small sigh and looked up at our dad. "I snuck out to get Alex a Ninjago Blossom. I knew they were blooming this year and I wanted to make her fifth birthday special," my brother confessed. "I'm sorry."

Dad muttered something quietly. He didn't look mad though. "Lucas, we should probably talk," he mumbled. "Come on."

Lucas let go of my hand and walked over to Dad. They left my room and I snuck out behind them. Dad and Lucas went to Lucas's room. I walked over and pressed my ear on the door. At first it was quiet and I thought maybe the door was too thick, but then I heard someone sigh.

"Lucas, do you know why you and Alexandra aren't allowed outside of the monastery walls?" Dad asked. It was quiet for another moment. "Well?"

"Does it have to do with the venom?" Lucas questioned.

_Venom?_ I thought. _What venom?_

"Yes," my dad replied. "I was eight when the Great Devourer bit me, poisoning my blood. I just don't want you and Alexandra to suffer through what I had to."

"I understand, Dad," Lucas murmured.

"No, I don't think you do," I heard my dad say. "Lucas, every day I have to fight the venom to stay in control. I can't be worrying about you and Alexandra because you decided to leave the safety of the monastery walls."

"Dad, I get it!" Lucas half yelled. "But, seriously, I know how hard the venom in your blood has been on this family."

It was quiet for a moment. Then Dad finally said, "Now I suppose I owe the little snoop an explanation."

"Snoop?" Lucas questioned.

The door suddenly opened and I fell forward. I looked up at Dad and smile innocently. "Uh, hi Daddy," I said.

Dad picked me up off the ground and set me on Lucas's bed. "So, what all did you hear?" he asked me.

"Something about venom," I mumbled in reply. I looked up and met my dad's crimson gaze. Everytime I looked into his eyes, a chill would run down my spine. I couldn't figure out why though.

"Alexandra, you understand that somethings can't be help, right?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "I know."

"Well, a long time ago, when I was eight, there was an, incident," Dad started. "I left the monastery walls to fetch your uncle Wu's katana. When I grabbed it, I was bit by a snake."

"What kind of snake, Daddy?" I asked.

"A one of a kind snake, called the Great Devourer," Dad replied. "The snake's venom could turn even the purest of hearts evil."

"So the snake turned you bad?" I questioned, starting to understand. Dad nodded. "Well doesn't poison have a cure?"

"Not this kind of poison, sweetie," he sighed. Everytime he called me _sweetie_ I knew that he was upset and just wanted to move on from the subject.

I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay, Daddy. For someone who's suppose to be bad, you're that best dad ever."

My dad smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled Lucas into the hug. "I know, because I have the best kids."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" a voice asked.

"Sure," Dad said.

My mom walked into the room and saw us. "Happy birthday, Alexandra," she said, walking over to me and kissing my forehead.

I smiled. "It's just a birthday," I told her. "I'll have plenty more."

"Listen to her," Mom murmured. "Just a birthday!"

"There's nothing wrong with birthdays. It's a time to get presents," Lucas smirked.

I frowned. "So? Why would I want to get a bunch of toys I'll never play with?"

"Oh, so you don't want the present we got you," Mom concluded.

"What? No, of course I want it," I said. "I mean, you've already gotten it so the damage is done."

Lucas chuckled. "Okay, that makes more sense."

"Come on," Dad said, setting me on the floor and heading for the door. "Let's go to the living room."

We all walked out and went to the living room where Uncle Wu was. I sat down by him on the couch. "So where's my present?" I asked.

Uncle chuckled. "Misako, Garmadon, give her yours first."

Mom smiled and picked a box off of the table. She handed me a small box. I took it and opened it up. I smiled brightly. "A pink ninja suit!" I exclaimed. I set the box down and wrapped my arms around my mom. "Thank you!"

"Well, we figured if you were going to train to become a ninja, you needed your own ninja suit," Mom said.

"I picked out the color for you," Dad added.

"I love it!"

"Okay, now for my gift," Uncle said, handing me another box.

It was a lot longer and skinnier than the other one. I opened it and saw a sword. "Cool!" I exclaimed. I picked up the sword and studied it.

"Wu," my mom hissed. "We did not agree on this."

"Every ninja needs a weapon," Uncle whispered. "Alex's are dueling swords."

"Dueling swords?" I questioned. I felt something weird on the hilt. Instincts told me to pull on the sword, so I did. It pulled apart easily and I stared in awe. "It's two swords?"

"Okay, hold up a second," Lucas interrupted. "You wouldn't let me touch a weapon until I was eight. She's five and she gets her own swords? That's not fair!"

"I believe Alex will be fine," Uncle said.

I took a step away from everyone and gave my swords a few test swings, one at a time. It didn't feel right though. I tried again, slowly moving both swords. Everyone kept quiet while I did this. I could feel it getting more comfortable the more I moved them around. I never moved one without moving the other. "I love these things!" I smiled.

"I knew you would," Uncle smiled back at me.

"Okay, now put them away," Mom said. "You can use them when Uncle Wu is training you."

I nodded and set the swords back in the box. "So...where's the cake?"

* * *

**I hope you liked the start of it! 1 chapter down, 79 more to go! ;P**

**Review!**


End file.
